


Saviour

by khazadspoon



Category: Man of Steel (2013), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once, everyone lives. Superman saves Spock from his death in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this was born when I got both my Man of Steel and TWOK novels at once and didn't know which to read. Jenni told me to read them both at once, and I thought I'd get confused and imagine Superman saving Spock. She dared me to write it, I did. 
> 
> This is the result. Enjoy.

Kal-El looked at the scene before him; two ships, probably from Earth, in some sort of chase. He kept his distance, unsure whether he should intervene. Sometimes, his help was just not wanted. The silence of space surrounded him in a peaceful way, no cries for help or grating sounds of metal against metal. 

Space was peaceful, Clark needed peaceful after what had happened with Zod. 

Suddenly, one of the ships exploded. 

A flaming light that quickly extinguished in the void of space; there was no oxygen to burn. Clark stopped mid-flight and stared. What had happened? Why had the ship exploded? He turned, brushing his cape to the side and behind him, and then set off in the direction the first ship was headed in. He needed to find a way on board. 

The first ship, called Enterprise as far as he could tell, continued on its course in silence. The size of the ship was staggering; what looked like hundreds of rooms on many individual decks, massive engines that pulsed with energy and small lights flashing. Kal-El pressed himself to the surface of the ship, feeling the cold metal beneath his fingertips. 

There was distress, shouting voices and sounds of crashing objects filtered through the hull and into his ears. Something was terribly wrong. But how to get inside… 

He scanned the ship with his eyes, searching for any way to enter, when he saw what seemed to be an aircraft hangar. Kal-El circled round to it and saw a manual override; he pressed it, listening for the opening of the bay doors. When they opened, he flew in, letting them clang shut behind him. The room re-pressurised and filled with oxygen before a surge of people filled the room. He had been right, they were human. 

“Halt, identify yourself!” One man in scarlet shouted. He raised a gun, one Kal-El had not seen before. He raised his hands in an attempt to pacify them. 

“I’m not a threat, your ship’s in trouble. I’m here to help.” He stayed still, watching as one of the guards communicated with someone over a radio of some kind. 

“He says he’s peaceful. Yes, sir. Of course sir. Yes, no space suit, sir.” The man spoke hurriedly, the tension in the room building as Kal-El stood quietly. He listened further on the ship, trying to figure out what was so wrong. 

Then, from somewhere below, he heard it. There was shouting, something about radiation and malfunctioning, a Scottish voice shouting orders and then a different voice, one he had not heard before, interrupting. Kal-El straightened, coming to full height, then spoke to the men in front of him. 

“Gentlemen, there is a problem with your,” he listened for a moment, “reactor that I can fix. If you let me through your ship will be safe.” He looked at each man and woman individually, imploring them to let him pass peacefully. After a moments silence they moved apart. Kal-El drifted to the doorway, letting the doors open before him as he made his way through the ship, using his hearing to locate the area in danger. When he got down there, a man (though not human) was stood before a glass room with his face set in a stern expression. 

“Mr. Scott it is the only way, you must let me do this.” The alien said. The larger man, apparently Mr. Scott, walked towards him and shook his head. 

“You’ll die in there, do you understand that?” The man was distressed, his pulse racing beneath his skin. The alien was calm, though his pulse was nearly twice that of a humans, but it didn’t seem to be unnatural. 

“I understand. But I must, for the Enterprise and… For Jim.” He said, the last words almost a whisper. Kal-El stepped forward. The sound of his movements drew the alien’s attention towards him. Immediately, he turned and straightened, his hand at his side above one of the strange fire-arms. “Identify yourself.” He said in an even tone. Kal-El marvelled at his composure. 

“I’m Kal-El of Earth and Krypton. And I can fix that,” he gestured to the white chamber. The two men looked at him with varying levels of disbelief. But there was no time to stand and stare at one another, Kal-El moved to the chamber and turned to face the men. “How do I get in? You said there is radiation, I don’t want anyone to get hurt.” He said. The man called Scott nodded and went to a control panel.

“I’ll open it from here, Spock can guide you through the process.” He gestured to the alien, Spock. “Will it hurt you?” He asked, Kal-El shook his head. 

“No, I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Just get the area clear and I’ll do what I can.” Mr. Scott nodded again and ordered the rest of the humans to leave. Spock stayed, his face stern and unmoving. Another man entered, his southern drawl catching Clark’s attention. 

“Dammit man, what’s going on?” He looked over at Clark and stared. “Shit, it’s… No, I’m going crazy, Spock, Scotty, what’s happening?” He stood close to Spock, eyes darting from one person to the next. 

“Leonard, there is a malfunction. This being is going to attempt to fix it in order to save our lives.” Spock said slowly. “We should stand back, the radiation in that room is too high for either of us to withstand.” Leonard nodded and stood back, his brow furrowed as he looked at Clark. 

“So, Superman, get to work!” He snapped, grabbing Spock’s arm and dragging him to stand next to ‘Scotty’. Kal-El smiled at the name. 

“Aye, aye,” he laughed and nodded to Mr. Scott to open the door. 

\- - - - - - - - 

“Jim, you better get down here.” Bones’ voice sounded strained, Jim thought. He looked over to the science station, ready to ask Spock to join him.   
Spock wasn’t there. 

Something was wrong, something had happened. He stood quickly and ignored Uhura’s concerned glance. Images of Spock filled his head; Scotty had said something about the reactor, about radiation, but Jim couldn’t remember clearly. Spock would have known how to fix it, he would have been adamant that it was him that fixed it. 

Jim felt his chest squeeze, his heart stopped beating and his breath froze in his lungs as he approached Engineering. The door opened slowly in his mind, Spock would be lying on the floor, his lips parted for one last breath-

The door opened with a whoosh, the smell of burning filled the air. 

“Bones, what-” He stopped mid-sentence, his eyes meeting Spock’s across the room. He felt the air rush back into his lungs, the relief almost knocking him over. “Spock!” Jim smiled at his First Officer, his heart pounding in his chest. Spock raised an eyebrow at his dishevelled state before turning to face…

“You’re the Captain, I presume?” Jim stared at the speaker. He was tall, dressed in blue and red and… he had a cape. A cape, really? He looked like-

“Yes, I am. James Kirk. And you are..?” He took the hand that the man, it couldn’t be Superman, held out to him. 

“I am Kal-El, of Earth and Krypton. It’s a shame we had to meet under these circumstances,” he said, and Jim gasped. 

“Bones, are you seeing this?” He said, turning his head a little to the left but keeping his eyes on the bright blue of the man before him. 

“I am, Jim, and I have no idea how to explain it.” Bones crossed his arms and shook his head. 

“Superman, really? This is the strangest hallucination I’ve ever had.” He mumbled. Superman laughed, his head thrown back as he pressed his arms to his sides. 

“I see word gets around quickly.” He said, grinning down at Jim. “But I can’t stay long. I have one question though, why’d that other ship explode?” His face turned stern, and Jim remembered how he felt being told off by his father as a kid. 

“It’s a long story, Spock could tell you in better detail.” He looked at Spock, still revelling in the fact he was unharmed. Superman made a small sound in agreement. 

“Then let’s hear it.”


End file.
